


Nepeta's Friend

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: Series about Nepeta and John (Mostly John) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: The continuation of Nepeta's (Insert Leo symbol here) Adventure. This focus isn't entirely on Nepeta, but more on John. But she will have a presents in the story. She is important, but this is about John.





	1. Chapter 1

\------------------

 

John and Nepeta walked through a slightly heavy rain to get to John's house. At some point during the walk, his umbrella got ripped a way from him by the strong winds. So they had to run the rest of the way there.

 

Once inside, John started to go get some towels.

 

"This is my house. It's a little weird, but I can't just throw any of my dad's stuff a way!"

 

Nepeta smiled and takes a towel that is handed to her.

 

"All houses are weird! I live with a friend who likes horses and robots!"

 

At that, John looked alarmed.

 

"We better contact him, so he wont worry and pick you up! I'm still a stranger."

 

"Okay!"

\----------------

 

Nepeta was handed some dry clothes and John was in his pj's. They had bathes earlier.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

**Nepeta, I was worried!**

 

_It's okay, Equius! I am with a friends house. You haven't met him yet, but you would like him! He is very responsible, and he lives all by him self!_

 

**What is his name?**

 

_John Egbert. He is four feet tall and thin......really thin.....and pale. He doesn't look like he could lift five pound....._

 

**Well....do you want to stay? At least until he.....has a proper meal?**

 

_Yes, please. I saw what was in his fridge.....not much. All he has are clowns, a piano and pictures and an urn. That I broke. He looked sad at that and told me that, that was his Nana.....I broke his Nana, Equius. I have to do something!_

 

**Nepeta, you have to be more careful! Please do not break anything else of extreme value.**

 

_I'll try. Now, his address is....._

 

\----------------------------------------

 

"-okay. Bye, Equius!"

 

John looks at her as she turns to face him. She gave him her best smile.

 

"Looks like I'm staying the night. Party!"

 

"We can party until ten!", John said sternly.

 

She saluted him like a solider.

 

"Yes, sir! Let the fun begin. First off: Video games!"

 

\--------------------------------

 

After seven video games and five movies, they needed food and sleep. Nepeta made ham and cheese sandwiches. John made chocolate chip cookies. Nepeta fell in love with his cookies.

 

"John, I'm going to marry your cookies."

 

"It's just a old family recipe. No need to make a fuss."

 

"No, John. You don't understand."

 

She cupped his face and leaned closer.

 

"Your cookies are amazing!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

"I'm from a family of bakers and comedians, a few detectives and adventurers. Not to mention the scientist...."

 

"John, do you realize how cool your family sounds? Because it sounds like it's super cool!!!"

 

"Also dangerous. It's not that great."

 

"So modest."

 

"Can I have my face back?"

 

"Sure, if you promise to make me a pie."

 

"I will, but only if I get to choose when to give it to you."

 

"Deal."

 

Out of nowhere, a pie appears in his hand after she let go of him. She perks up.

 

"Is that my pie?"

 

"Yep, made it specifically for you."

 

"Oh, thank y-"

 

The pie launched into her face and she paused. John smiled at her.

 

"What?"

 

"....."

 

"Whale, I did say my family was full of comedians and I am one of them. The women of my family are bakers, scientists and the a like. The men, comedians and adventurers, etc......"

 

John then gave her another towel and made no more pranks after she saw his closet and demanded he wear-

 

"No."

 

"Then no more pranks."

 

".....Fine, just don't say anything."

 

"Okay...."

 

\-------------------------

 

Nepeta and John are laying on the floor inside a pillow fort. John is sound a sleep and Nepeta is gazing at him while thinking.

 

".....Karkat.....If you are troubled, don't push me a way.....",  she thinks before closing her eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	2. Chapter 2

\-----------------------------

 

Morning rolls a round and by the time the sun is completely up, the two house holders are walking about. Nepeta stretches as she is greeted but John.

 

"Good morning, My lady!"

 

"To you as well my good sir!"

 

They giggle and laugh; quiet the opposite contrast to how the young maiden faired last night in her brief lamination before sleep. Then there is a knock at the door that interrupts them.

 

"I will get the door!", smiled John.

 

"And I will get the breakfast!"

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**With Nepeta...**

 

"Now....how do I cook? I watched Equius make make eggs and bacon, that should be easy! Maybe some oatmeal too....Hmm...."

 

**Five minutes later....**

 

"EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE!!!!!??????!!!!!!!????!!!!!"

 

"HOW!?"

 

"I'M SORRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

She runs a round in circles and John uses the fire extinguisher.

 

**What happened to her during those five minutes....**

 

Nepeta was setting out the plates when...

 

"I do I smell something burning?"

 

**Then the alarm...**

 

"Oh no! I furrgot about the-"

 

_Cue Explosion._

 

"HELP ME!!!!!!!"

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**While Nepeta was destroying the kitchen....**

 

"Oh! Karkat, hello. What brings you here?"

 

John smiles brightly at his friend in his pj's. Karkat sweats nervously.

 

"Crxp cute.", he thought as he held flowers.

 

"Oh, I just wanted to stop by and say hi! I also got you flowers."

 

John blushes and holds the flowers to his chest.

 

"F-Flowers for me? Oh my..."

 

Karkat looks a way. His suit feels suffocating all of a sudden.

 

"Do you like it?"

 

"Why yes! They are lovely. But I must ask....are you okay?"

 

He sweats at the question. A flush feeling in his cheeks.

 

"Have you been getting sleep? If I have to come over to your house I will."

 

Before anymore talk; Nepeta screamed in panic and dragged John into the Kitchen. Not noticing Karkat, who looked at her in surprise. The door closed in his face.

 

\---------------------------

 

Bye~


End file.
